With the development of electronic communication technology, various kinds of electronic products are being manufactured. Recently, many electronic products are increasingly emphasizing the convenience of control and the aesthetic effect. With such a trend, input devices such as keyboards or keypads are being diversified.
Input devices are used in various kinds of displays for providing information to users, such as a portable terminal, a laptop, a smart phone, a smart pad, and a smart TV. Recently, with the development of electronic products, a method of inputting command signals using touches is used in addition to a method of inputting command signals using operation keys, dials, or the like.
A touch input device is one of input devices constituting an interface between a user and an information communication device using various displays. The touch input device enables a user to interface with an information communication device when the user touches or approaches a touch pad or a touch screen with an input tool such as a user's finger or a touch pen.
Vehicles provide additional functions for user convenience, such as an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, air conditioning control, seat control, lighting control, and the like, in addition to a driving function.
Recently, a touch input device is used as an input device for controlling the above-mentioned additional functions of the vehicle.
The touch input device, which is generally disposed inside a vehicle, is provided as a touch pad below a shift lever of the vehicle, or in the form of a touch screen on a center fascia of the vehicle.
When a touch pad is provided below a shift lever of a vehicle, separate space for the touch pad is needed, which is disadvantageous in view of utilization of space.
When a touch screen is provided on a center fascia of a vehicle, a user's finger or a touch pen covers the touch screen when the user touches the touch screen, which obstructs a driver's view.
Further, if a touch screen is added in the inside of a vehicle to receive touch inputs when a large-sized digital instrument panel and a head-up display (HUD) are provided so that no additional display is needed, cost increases, which may reduce product competitiveness.